kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia:Manual of Style
Please refer to Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia:Policies and Guidelines for a general overview of our policies. ---- This is the Manual of Style ''page for the '''Kimetsu no Yaiba Wikia'. The following article contains information set as the guidelines that are used to keep articles structured in an organized fashion. Writing Style * The content of this wiki must be expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English, the sole exception being the use of Japanese Kanji and Romaji related to titles of content such as techniques, titles, names, and any other piece of determining content in the series. * The official ViZ translations are to be used for names of Styles, titles of Chapters, Volumes, and Characters. **In the event where a ViZ translation is confidently deemed to be inaccurate, the translation may be changed if and only if the ViZ translation is clearly listed somewhere else as well. * The use of profanity, slang, and euphemisms in articles is not permitted, unless it is used under the context of quotes from characters. * The tenses of articles/sections must be kept consistent. ** History sections of character articles should be written in past tense. All other sections of an article, including chapter summaries, should be written in present tense. ** If the content of a section of a chapter or episode is a flashback to a previous story point or the article of a deceased character, it should also be written in past tense. * Refrain from using personal bias or assumptions when editing articles, unless it is specifically mentioned within the series or by the author via a media platform. For Example: ** A certian technique is the greatest in comparison to the others. ("Breath of Water is stronger than Breath of Flower" etc.) ** Stating a character has the greatest ability in comparison to the others. ("He is the fastest in the series" etc.) ** An event will take place in the future. ("Following X event/battle Tanjiro will follow up to face '___' etc.) Techniques Breath Styles - techniques which utilize a Breath Style should always be in bold and be written in the order of: # The Breathing Style being used (Water, Thunder, Beast, etc.), followed by a colon (:). # The form being used (First, Second, Third, etc.) followed by a dash (-). # The title of the technique. *Ex: Water Breathing: Second Form - Water Wheel. Blood Demon Art - techniques which utilize Blood Demon Arts should also always be in bold and be written in the order of: # "Blood Demon Art", followed by a colon (:). # The title of the technique. *Ex: Blood Demon Art: War Style. Images and Media :See the Image Policy page for more information, or contact an admin for any questions or concerns. Layout Guide Characters Character pages should not be created before the character's name or alias has been revealed. Tabs and Subpages should only be added when a character's page has become extremely lengthy due to a surplus of content. If applicable, character pages should begin with a meaningful quote by the character. It should then be followed by the character's name in English and Japanese, along with a 1-2 sentence general description. The following headings should be used in order if applicable to the character: :* Appearance :**Physical appearance comes first, followed by the character's outfit(s). :**If the character has multiple noteworthy outfits, they are to be listed in the order they appear. :**Demons should have their appearance as a Demon listed first, then their appearance as a human (if applicable). :* Personality :* History (if applicable) :* Synopsis :* Abilities and Powers (if applicable) :* Battles (if applicable) :* Relationships (if applicable) :* Trivia (if applicable) :* Quotes (if applicable) :* References :* Site Navigation Images depicting major events that occur to the character may be included and are preferred in order to have a visual representation of the character. However, there should not be more besides what is necessary so as to not clutter the page. ---- Trivia When adding trivia that is from an official outside source (Databook, Extra Pages, etc.), references to the source are required. This excludes information such as character name interpretations or popularity poll results. *Some common outside sources include: **'Databook:' Kimetsu no Yaiba Databook **'Volume Extra Pages:' Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume #, Extra Pages **'Manga Chapter:' Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter #, Page # ***Although the page number(s) is/are not necessary, it is recommended to add them. For more information about referencing, see source referencing. **'External Link:' External link URL *Shared voice actors: **If a character shares a Japanese and/or English voice actor with another character from either Kimetsu no Yaiba or a different series, make sure to link to the character locally or through interwiki linking. If the character is from an outside series, be sure to additionally have an interwiki link to the series's wiki as well. ***The name of the voice actor(s) is/are not required. ***Do not add more than three characters; more than three can cause cluttering. ---- Chapters In the infobox of a chapter page, only the raw (Japanese) cover of the chapter should be used. The cover page of a chapter is the one that has the chapter title on it, and it is not necessarily the first page. New chapter pages should not be created before they're released by ViZ. For chapters, the following headings should be used in order: :* Summary :* Characters by Order of Appearance :* Events :* Trivia :* Navigation :* References '''(if applicable) Images depicting major events of the chapter may be included and are preferred in order to have a visual representation of the chapter. However, there should not be more besides what is necessary so as to not clutter the page. ---- Battles & Events Event and battle pages should have a summary of what happened and the aftermath of it. : For events: :* '''Summary :* Trivia :* References :For battles: :* Prologue :* Battle :* Aftermath :* References Source Referencing * All information added to articles on this site must be referenced. **To do this, either add the template at the bottom of the page, below "Quotes" and above "Nagivation," or add the heading References with '' below it. ***It's recommended that the References template is only to be used when there are more than 8 references on the page, any less and the scroll box will be partially empty. * The wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official websites, official material, officially proven interviews and Koyoharu Gotōge. * Although it is acceptable to cite only the chapter as a reference, it is preferable to cite both the chapter and pages when referencing. If you're still unsure about how a page should look like, feel free to reference similar pages on the wiki. Do not hesitate to contact an admin if you have any questions or concerns. ---- This page is inspired by the My Hero Academia wiki policy pages Category:Policies